If it Was You, That'd be Fine!
by DryCleaningAction
Summary: ChrnoxRosette. It's been a year, but here's an update! Yay, chapter three is up!
1. Slime and Slip of the Tongue

If it was You, That'd be Fine!

"I cannot BELIEVE THIS! That no good, horrible--" Sister Rosette Christopher barged into her room yelling various obscenities that probably shouldn't ever be uttered in a holy place. Rosette wasn't exactly one to follow the rules though.

I tried not to appear too eager to see her as she slammed the door loudly. This was one of the few times she had gone out exorcising without me due to a prior engagement on my part, and though I was reassured it would be easy, I still worried for her. I always worried for her, even when I'm with her.

But it's not like I'll tell HER that.

I'm sure she was glaring at me, sitting on her bed, casually reading a book. I didn't even have to look up to know that. Her aura told enough without requiring me to even glance at her.

I had once tried to explain to her about auras. I told her an aura was unique for every person and was made up of the small bit of astral energy inside of themselves. Essentially an aura is just a fancy term for one's soul. All it really told a demon was that someone was there and what they were feeling at the time, both which could be used to their advantage. It was difficult in my smaller form to make out individual auras, but since I was so intimately connected to Rosette's, hers was incredibly easy to find and pinpoint.

She then asked me what her aura was like and I told her it was like standing in a field of wildflowers, smelling and seeing and touching, only in my mind. I knew she didn't understand, and I didn't expect her to. The pure emotion and feelings of auras is nearly indescribable, and most humans would never comprehend it in their lifetime.

Instead of trying to understand it, Rosette simply boxed my ears and told me to stop trying to kiss up.

"Wildflowers." she snorted. "Yeah right." But the way her aura had intensified, and the smell of fresh flowers that had filled my very being told me she was pleased.

I always know what she's thinking, my Rosette. My precious contractor.

And right now, her aura told me she was steaming mad. I smelt burning flowers.

She marched over to me, boots squishing with each step. Almost like she was walking through mud. Then the smell hit me: it was the sour smell of corrupted astral energy and demon innards. Mingled into one foul odor, it was not exactly potpourri.

"Chrno." she said, jabbing a finger accusingly in my face. "Chrno, Chrno." she went on.

I decided then it was a good time to look up. Closing my book, I mocked annoyance and stared at her. "Welcome back."

Her sapphire eyes flashed dangerously, and I knew I was treading on uneasy ground. She was covered head to toe in a thick green slime which was clearly the source of the stench.

"Rosette," I began casually in my best effort to have her lighten up. "You need a bath."

She gritted her teeth. "A bath." she repeated. She tossed her gun onto her nightstand. "Oh, that's nice. You tell me I need a bath." her voice rose with each word.

I braced myself. "Rosette..."

"You, you, you...devil!" she sputtered out. "I'm out there risking my life and limb to stop this stupid demon and you're here reading a book!? On my bed no less?!" she was getting irrational now.

"I was under the impression that it was a low-class demon." I tried to explain. Her boot went flying past my head, and I ducked behind her bed. I popped back up. "You know I would've went, but I promised Azmaria I'd help her out with some research for Sister Kate! And then Satella wanted me to--"

Oh, there went the other boot. I guess blowing her off for a promise to Satella wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. I ducked, but unfortunately, inertia didn't quite kick in with my braid. The end of it got hit with a sickly splat. I gingerly wiped the edge of it on her quilt. Served her right.

"I thought that with your fantastic skills you'd be able to stop it no problem!" I called over my feeble defense.

She paused and considered that for a moment. I took the moment to pull off my own shoe and ready it in case I dared retaliation.

"You think my skills as an exorcist are fantastic?" she asked lightly.

I peered over the edge. She looked thoughtful. "Yes." I said. Great. I had to resort to flattery to calm a raging teenager that I could probably crush with my mind alone. Yup, that's some great demon pride there, Chrno.

She appeared to be considering, but her aura was a dead giveaway. It was still flared up. The little wretch was baiting me.

"Hi-YAH!" she threw both her gloves at me, heavy with slime. Dual ammunition! How unfair! I threw my shoe at her. She smacked it aside with a careless blow. I gulped. She really was angry. Her gloves hit the wall with a squishy smack.

"Calm down!"

"You have NO idea how angry I am right now!"

"Believe me, I think I have an idea! Just what the heck happened?!"

"You know, everything was going great. I got to go out, my first time in awhile, everything's fine. So I meet this low-class demon."

"What was he like?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I had come up from my hiding and had my head propped on my elbows on the bed.

She sneered at me. "A creep. He disguised himself as a business man and then took advantage of prostitutes on the street. He fed off their souls during intercourse."

"Oh. Sounds disgusting." I wrinkled my nose.

"Believe me, it only gets better." she snapped sarcastically. It then dawned on me that she was trying to tear off her habit, however, it was soaked with slime and had become considerably heavier, and during her frustration it was proving difficult to pull off.

"Do you need a hand?" I offered half-jokingly, standing up.

She went on like she didn't hear me. "So I have him cornered in his scummy little office, and I'm surrounded by the corpses of these poor girls." she finally pulled the nun habit over her head then tossed it into the corner, leaving her in a light slip, bloomers and thigh high stockings. They seemed to be the only part of her not soaking in ooze. "And I'm giving him my speech about how horrible he is," she snatched the gun up from her nightstand and aimed it at my head.

Right. As if I was on the same level as this demon.

"And then, out of nowhere, he grabs my arm--"

"You're not hurt are you?" I interrupted, feeling a twinge of anger. If he had touched her at all...well, he better consider himself lucky, being dead.

"He KISSED me." her grip on the gun tightened. "He kissed me!" she repeated louder. Her hand began to shake and her aura began to reflect both misery and hatred.

My whole body shook from sheer anger at this demon. He touched her! Rosette! MY Rosette! I cursed myself for not going along. I would make it up to her in any way I could. I was never going to let her out of my sight. Never.

I could feel the air around me crackle slightly, and I'm sure any demon fifty miles away could feel the change in my aura and were trembling in fear. Good. Let it be a warning. Nobody was to touch Rosette, not while I still walked the earth.

"Are you alright?" I came up to her and put my hand on her cheek, nudging the gun aside with my other hand.

She took a deep breath, and her chin trembled slightly. I was sure she was going to burst into tears at any moment, but instead she pushed me back. "Alright? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Grand even!"

My anger faded a bit. As furious as I was, clearly Rosette hadn't suffered any lasting effects, which was my primary worry. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine, albeit a bit smelly and angrier than usual.

"Yeah, I'm great! It's not everyday some...some... DEMON comes and steals my first kiss!" she yelled, shoving a piece of hair behind her ear with her free hand. There had been such venom in her words, especially when she said 'demon'.

I somehow felt like I should have been insulted. "Um, just to clarify, I am a demon." I pointed out. "I don't appreciate the racism clearly implied." I meant it half-jokingly. I had come to realize that she wasn't hurt, just angry over losing her first kiss.

I could never understand human girls and their obsession with their first kiss. As long as the kiss was a symbol of love, did it really matter if it was your sixth or sixth hundredth?

"I'll give you your second kiss if it means so much to you," I continued, chuckling a bit. The only thing she could throw at me for that comment was her slip, and, well, I doubted that would happen.

"If it was you, that'd be fine, but it was some disgusting piece of trash!" Rosette began to go into a shouting fit again, but I was no longer listening. My heart had stopped pounding.

I wasn't crazy was I? She had clearly said 'if it was you, that'd be fine'. What was that implying?

"Rosette, you just realized you said it'd be okay if I kissed you." I said patiently, but I was confused. Was she even aware of what she was saying anymore? Maybe I had heard wrong.

No, demon ears don't hear wrong.

That comment shut her up. She stared at me. "I said no such thing." she said, although I could swear there was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Her aura flashed red for a moment as well.

"No, you did, you said 'If it was you, that'd be--" I hadn't even finished when it dawned on me she still had a loaded gun in her hand. I ducked for cover back behind her bed as she threw it at me.

I guess I really hit a nerve because her aim had gotten horrible, as it usually did when she was really mad. The gun bounced off a bed post then did the worst thing possible: it went off.

BAM!

The noise in the small room seemed amplified as I dove under the bed for cover. In close quarters like that the chances of a Sacred hitting me was huge, and I was no good to Rosette injured. There was a flash and a cross of light appeared for a split second against the wall where the Sacred had hit.

Rosette seemed stunned for a moment. The light faded and I crawled out from under the bed, unscathed but shaken.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted. She didn't reply. I swear that girl has a screw loose.

The door slammed open and Sister Kate stood in the doorway. Her aura was as intense as Rosette's had been only minutes earlier. "What is the MEANING OF THIS?!" she shouted. I could see several nuns and priests trying to peer past Sister Kate.

"I bet it's because of that demon boy." I overheard a priest say to an older nun. They were both right behind Sister Kate, staring at me.

"I don't know why he's allowed. I can barely tolerate Rosette, but a demon in a house of God? Sacrilege!"

That comment about Rosette annoyed me. I bared my fangs at the two of them, and I knew my pupils were turning into tiny slits. They both jumped and went on their way.

Rosette retrieved her gun cringing and turned around. "I'm back Sister Kate." she said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong.

"Firing off guns in your dorm, tracking a green mess through the convent, and yelling at the top of y--why are you undressed?" the head Sister raised an eyebrow.

Rosette turned bright red and looked at me then Sister Kate then me again. I shrugged. She had nearly blown my head off. I wasn't about to take a stand.

"W-Well..." Rosette stammered.

Sister Kate just sighed and waved her hand. "You know what, I'm sure I don't want to hear it. I expect a report after you shower Rosette. You reek!" she closed the door.

Rosette glared at me. "Thanks a lot. You know this is all your fault."

"Me?!" I yelped. "How am I responsible for this?!"

"I don't know, but when I figure it out you'll be the first to know!" she hissed, wrenching open her drawer with all her might. She pulled out a long navy blue skirt and a white blouse. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." she flipped her hair with a flourish that clearly said 'I hate you, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away.'

The hair flipping really wasn't needed. The colorful wildflowers had all gone black and withered. I got the message loud and clear.


	2. Impure Thoughts

Whoo! Reviews! does the dance o' review happiness

Princess of the Shadow Land: Yay! First review! Glad you like!

Outcast of Reality: Thank you! The best review you can give, because I was so worried I had Rosette and Chrno OOC 

Destiny852: I guess I wasn't clear It was just some one shot but I kept writing and writing before I finally decided to break it down into chapters. Glad you like it though!

DryCleaningAction: ...how am I supposed to comment on my own review Oo?

Cookie1: I 3 Darling! Thanks for reviewing!

SilverYouko300: Mwa ha, there's more, don't worry. Thanks for the review! And yes, I'm sure the poor guy could use a shield now and then.

chrnoskitty: That's good to know! I hope you love the rest!

foxmagic07: Yeah, I'm not terribly fond of POVS myself, but while I was writing, it just sort of became one Oo Funny when your fic gains a mind of it's own. Glad you like it.

kyanightdragon: Okay :3 Update! Just for you!

DoveofLight: :B Okay! No worries, there's more mindless Chrno and Rosette madness spinning in my head.

---

I officially give up on calling this thing a one-shot. It is now a short story. Yup.

I don't own the cute lil nun and her snazzy demon sidekick. If I did, I'd invite them to a tea party.

"More tea Mr. Sniggles? More tea Chrno?"

...wow. There's a fic idea right there.

---------------------

If it Was You, That'd be Fine! Chapter Two (Ooh it gives me tingles!)

---------------------

I had gone to my room after this interesting turn of events. My room was underground, a little ways away from the main hubbub of things, near the training ground for exorcism. That suited me and everyone else fine; I was only down there because people were uneasy around me. Rosette had been angry. She had insisted I be put in a room near hers. I didn't mind being down in the chill on my own. I liked to be alone with my thoughts.

Usually.

'If it was you, that'd be fine'

Just how far had mine and Rosette's relationship gone? Four years we had been together...I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. Being locked in that tomb had been unbearably lonely, but I felt I owed it to Magdalene.

My chest tightened at the thought of Magdalene. It hurt to think about her. Fifty years and that wound was still too fresh...

It'd be fine if it were me...Rosette saw me worthy of delivering her fist kiss? Is that what she meant? I mean...I realized that a contract could be seen as being even more intimate than marriage. You can't get much more co-dependant than having to live off someone's soul.

No, that was wrong, comparing something as pure and wonderful as marriage to something horrible like a contract. A marriage meant love, but all I was doing was killing her. Killing Rosette.

The pain in my chest returned. Okay, so we'll nix that thought too.

I chuckled to myself. Well, at least I had a useable threat against the tornado that was Rosette. She seemed to despise demons kisses. I could use that to my advantage sometime. Honestly though, demons aren't that bad of kissers...are we?

A kiss.

My thoughts trailed off as I thought about kissing. Of course I had kissed before, but never a mortal...not even Magdalene, despite my feelings for her. I thought about Rosette. I closed my eyes to find her. Ah, there she was. She was considerably calmer now, though I could tell there were times where she wanted to lash out. She must be giving Sister Kate the report.

As her aura filled my mind and body, I formed a picture of her in my mind. Yes...her silky hair, her cute nose, beautiful eyes...my mind's eye rested on her lips. A hand slowly went out and cupped her chin. My hand, I realized, looking at the claws; my hand in my true form. She opened her mouth slightly and I leaned in.

I opened my eyes just before our lips met. Oh dear Chrno...not exactly the kind of thoughts you want to have about someone, especially Rosette.

Although I had sorta regretted opening my eyes...the thought had left me breathless

Rosette's aura suddenly flared and I wondered if she had finally snapped at Sister Kate. Whatever emotion had suddenly possessed her left, though I could tell she was shaken. Not the sort of reaction I expected after she blew up at someone. No, she was confused...my stomach lurched. Did she somehow catch a feel of that vision? It was entirely possible. I was bound to her.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep a level head, but my thoughts annoyingly kept drifting back to kissing Rosette. I shook my head furiously. This wasn't funny. It was like my brain had lost control to my hormones.

"It's Rosette." I hissed. "This is your contractor. This is your friend of four years. Snap out of IT!" I yelled the last word for extra emphasis, as if it would make some sort of difference, but I might as well been yelling at the wall. I sighed. Now I understood what it was like to be a teenage mortal.

There was a sudden pounding at my door. "Chrno! Chrno!"

I sat up and stared at the door, not moving. It was Rosette, and I wasn't in any mood to talk to her. Not when I was feeling so mixed up.

She kept up the non-stop pounding. "You let me in right now! Chrno!"

I finally got up and unlocked the door. I opened it just as her hand was coming down with all her might to slam on the door. She fell inward, caught off balance. "Whoa-!"

I caught her instinctively as I always had whenever she had stumbled. It was nearly second nature to me. This time however, I let go as soon as I could, feeling uncharacteristically awkward around her.

She brushed off her skirt. "Geez, finally." she glared at me. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." I replied. It wasn't a complete lie. All I had been doing was thinking. No harm in thinking, right?

"Hmph." she looked suspicious but said nothing more on it. "Anyway," she continued, "we missed supper, and now I'm stuck on dish duty for being a 'menace to society'. All I did was shoot one lousy bullet...are you even LISTENING?"

I wasn't. She had just come out of the shower, and her hair was still slightly damp. It hung around her hair unbrushed, messy yet strangely appealing. She smelt clean and fresh, but there was a hint of vanilla emanating from her. I realized that she must of used the soap that Father Remington had bought her for her birthday a few months ago. She had been overjoyed at receiving a gift from him. She wouldn't stop talking about it for days, until I finally told her I didn't care. She had hit me good that time, hard enough to bruise.

For some reason, thinking of Rosette and her silly little crush on Remington annoyed me. Strange.

"Chrno." she bent over and stuck her face close to mine. "I said, are you listening?" there was a dangerous note in the question.

I snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah, dish duty. I was listening Rosette." I smiled. "Leave it to you to nearly blow my head off. Why worry about demons when my partner's a loose cannon?"

She just grinned, an eyebrow raised. I didn't like the glint in her eyes. "Well partner, you're going to help me with dishes."

I paled. There had to be at least sixty boarders at the convent. I didn't even want to think of how many dishes that would make. "Why would I do that?"

"Because we're partners."

"Nuh-uh. No way. YOU'RE the one who threw the gun Rosette. I want nothing to do with this." I turned to go back to my bed.

She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and started to drag me away. "And you owe it to me for ditching me! Let's go!"

"Ow! Rosette! ROSETTE!" I exclaimed. She ignored me, tugging me along the ground.

There were a lot of stairs from my room to the kitchen. I braced myself for a bumpy trip.

...why do I put up with her again?


	3. A Bold Move

Ahmagod, update! Only a year late, lol XD

----------

Chapter Three!

----------

"See Chrno, it's not SO bad." Rosette scoffed, then hummed a tune. She finished wiping a plate and added it to the growing pile of dishes.

I looked at her with disgust, and delicately placed my hands back into the filthy dishwater. "You only say that because you got the easy job."

It's strange. I have no problem dealing with tons of demon innards all over me, but the thought of touching people's dirty dishes...all that old food...hey, even demons have their limit.

Rosette just continued humming and wiping dishes, looking smug. Petty revenge didn't suit her, but unfortunately it came with the territory. She was loving every minute of my suffering.

Of course, it didn't help that I was being bombarded with the scent of flowers. Powerful emotions always intensified auras, and hers was filling all my senses, making me feel light-headed and dizzy. Why the heck did her aura have to be so...tantalizing?

An image flickered through my mind. Rosette was standing in a field of flowers surrounding by snow-capped mountains. The sky was clear and she stood, hair loose, staring upwards toward the heavens. A breeze blew by, rustling her skirt about and blowing fragrant petals. The sky suddenly darkened into a deep black, and streams of energy filled the sky. The Astral Lines. I inhaled a breath. Rosette turned and smiled.

"Chrno." she said softly.

I was speechless.

"Chrno." she repeated, then took a step towards me. "CHRNO!"

A blow to the head threw me out of my fantasy. I fell to the ground, my ears ringing, nearly dropping the cup in my hand. Rosette began to casually dry the plate she had just belted me in the side of my head with, but there was a small smile on her face.

I decided to let it go and tried to slide back into the rhythm of...ugh...washing dishes. But her damn persistent aura! I knew it wasn't intentional on her part, but it was annoying.

"Stop that." I growled.

"What?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Enjoying my misery."

"Now what makes you think I enjoy watching you participate in an activity you hate against your will?" she feigned innocence.

I thrust the final bowl into her hand and stomped out of the kitchen and through the cafeteria doors only to nearly trample poor Azmaria.

"Chrno!" she gasped as I helped her up.

"Sorry." I apologized, scolding myself in my head. Carelessness would not improve my day.

"No no, I was looking for you. I heard you were here." she smiled and adjusted her pink beret. She dusted off her skirt. "Um...at the library today..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I just needed some more research and I thought maybe you could help again." her eyes widened. "Chrno, what happened to you? You're bleeding!"

"What?" I blinked, then put my hand to where Rosette had struck me moments before. Sure enough, when I pulled my hand back and glanced at my fingers there was a bit of blood. I could already feel a lump forming. Curse that girl and her aim, sneaking up on a demon whilst he was...I halted that inner complaint. Maybe, like earlier, Rosette had somehow, just maybe, caught a whiff of my thoughts. That would explain the smack.

Or maybe Rosette was just being Rosette. That was far more likely. I hoped.

"Chrno?" Azmaria peered at me, eyes mirroring the concern in her voice. "Are you alright? We should get that cleaned up."

"Y-Yeah." I stammered, jarred out of my thoughts by the delicate voice. "Sure. Let's go to the infirmary then."

She looked relieved. "And then the library? If you're feeling up to it." she added quickly.

I laughed. "It's just a scratch Azmaria. I've suffered worse. Of course I'll help you."

Rosette came out of the cafeteria at that moment, unfortunately bringing her aura within my immediate vicinity. She smiled and struck up a conversation with Azmaria. I, meanwhile, felt a shiver run down my back, and I inhaled a shaky breath.

This wasn't good. What was wrong with me? Ever since Rosette's stupid comment I seemed to be losing my mind. Rosette suddenly glanced at me.

"Oh Chrno you're bleeding!" she exclaimed, reaching towards me. I instinctively pushed her arm aside. If she touched me I wasn't sure WHAT I'd do. Both Azmaria and Rosette stared at me, surprised at what I had just done. I needed to changed tactics.

"Yeah, that's the result of your little love tap!" I cringed at the phrase that came pouring out of my mouth, but neither of them seemed to notice. "I don't need your help. I can dress a wound on my own Rosette." I marched past her.

"Chrno..." Rosette's voice was small. "Are you angry with me?"

I halted. She sounded so sad. But my will was iron (or so I told myself), and I would not turn around. I wouldn't see her sad face, I wouldn't look into her apologetic eyes, her golden hair...

Well what do you know? I had already turned around and was looking at her.

"Curse you Chrno, curse you and your lack of iron will." I muttered.

"Chr--" Rosette began.

"Ah Rosette! There you are!" Rosette's friend Elizabeth came down the hall. "Sister Kate wants to talk to you."

Whatever apologetic moment Rosette was about to have was instantly gone. "WHAT? I did what she asked! What does the old bat want now!"

"E-hem." Sister Kate had just stepped out of the lavatory next to the cafeteria. "I'm a what now?"

"S-S-S-S-Sister!" Rosette stuttered, taking and apprehensive step back.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed knowingly. "You never have any luck Rosette."

---

I pulled the piece of gauze off the side of my hand and tossed it into the wastebasket next to my desk. The wound was so shallow, it really hadn't needed the bandage, but Azmaria had insisted.

"Chrno," she had began shyly while cleaning the wound.

I put on a brave face, only wincing a bit. Hey, demon or not, that stuff stings. "What?"

"I know it's not my business, but...what's going on with you and Rosette?"

"You're right. It's not your business." I had replied rather abruptly. We had then gone to the library and went about our business like I had said nothing.

"Sorry Azmaria," I muttered, flopping down on my bed. "But I don't even know myself." I sighed. What good was it talking to myself?

What was I doing? I mean, here I was again, lying in my bed with the most trying of the world's emotions winding through my head.

Did I love Rosette? Was that what all my fantasies and uneasiness led up to? I knew I loved Rosette, but did I really love her as a man would love a woman?

Warm lips pressed against my own, flooding my senses with a tingling I never knew possible. Gentle hands caressed my hair, and my braid loosened, errant strands hanging past my cheeks. I reached upwards...

And then I sat up, trying to distill the horribly impure thoughts I was having about Rosette out of my mind. "Well," I muttered. "Clearly we have an answer."

My door opened with a loud click and I jumped, startled out of my pensive state. Rosette was grinning in the doorway, holding what looked like a box of pizza.

I stayed in my bed, not daring to move as she came in and closed the door with her foot. She put the box down on my bed with a flourish.

"What is this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's pizza." she answered, rolling her eyes and taking a seat at the end of my bed. She opened the box and took a steaming piece out.

"Obviously." I replied, inching away from her slightly. Thankfully the aroma of cheese slightly overpowered the scent of flowers. I focused on the food, trying not to look at her. "But why is it here?" I asked, taking a piece and taking a bite.

"Because we both didn't eat supper and I thought you might be hungry." Rosette replied bitterly, obviously annoyed that I wasn't acting more grateful.

"Oh." I replied, trying to act clueless so she wouldn't get more angry. "Thanks."

She smiled triumphantly and finished her first piece. "Well then, you're welcome."

I continued watching her as she looked around my room as she always did when we were alone. I knew it upset her that I was shunted to the basement, and the fact that my room was so bare led her to believe I was lonely.

I wasn't lonely. I hadn't been since she had come into my life.

She lifted up her hair and pushed it aside, exposing the nape of her neck. Oh no, don't do that Rosette. My heart began to pound, and I could feel my hands shake.

She caught my eyes then, and smiled at me, and I tried to turn away. Suddenly she blinked and leaned forward, reaching for my mouth.

I froze, watching her hand come towards me like a hawk. "Chrno," she said softly, I was both scared and excited at once, trembling from head to toe. "You have some cheese there," she laughed, and it came out like the chime of church bells.

Her fingertips grazed my lips, and it was too much. I took Rosette's hand as she made to pull away.

She looked at me curiously, but did not fight my light grip. When I raised her hand to my lips, however, her eyes widened, and she looked at me like she was going to say something.

Whatever she wanted to say had to wait as I leaned forward, hungry for more. The pizza box fell to the ground, spilling slices of pizza all over my bare floor as I shoved it aside. I took Rosette's face in my hands, and praying she didn't kill me, I kissed her.

--------------

Almost done, you guys. Wow, I can't believe it's taken this long, but it's very hard for me to get on my computer and get access to this story to type. But I'll try to at least finish it.

Thanks to those who've reviewed, and those who've been patient!


End file.
